Stuck
by aquathyst
Summary: Macet itu mirip cinta satu pihak. Gak bisa kemana-mana. Move back gak bisa, move on apalagi. Stuck in love dan pada saat itu.. BAM! "WOY LU BISA NYETIR GAK SIH?" ;—noncest. rinlen.
1. Prolog

**title **Stuck**  
pairing **rinlen**  
disclaimer **i don't own vocaloid**  
rated **T

**warning bahasa gaul, alur kecepetan, berpotensi meracuni pikiran, yang masih innocent harap pencet tanda X dipojok kanan, dan some profanities aka bahasa kasar. **

**summary **Macet itu mirip cinta satu pihak. Gak bisa kemana-mana. Move back gak bisa, move on apalagi. Stuck in love dan pada saat itu.. BAM! "WOY LU BISA NYETIR GAK SIH?" —; kita butuh _kesibukan_.

.

.

**prolog**

* * *

Pandangan Rin Kagami mengarah lurus kedepan.

Dia _keki_ berat.

Satu tangan disetir mobil. Satu lagi dikonsol mobil. Mulut sibuk komat-kamit antara merapal mantra dan doa supaya lebih manjur sementara matanya sibuk melirik jam mobil.

Macet lagi.

Padahal baru jam 7.. _pagi_. Semuanya kesambet apa sampe pada bangun pagi jam segini padahal biasanya, Rin baru bangun kalau dibangunin. Itupun paling cuma melek bentar abis itu tidur lagi. Tapi itu mah weekend doang. Kalo weekday, dibangunin, langsung bangun terus jalan kekamar mandi dan mandi _sekenanya_.

Yang penting mandi. Itu adalah salah satu prinsip yang dipegang Rin.

Tetapi pagi ini beda. Rin bangun sendiri, mandi sendiri dan berangkat dari rumah memakai baju yang udah disetrika rapi sendiri padahal dia lagi nggak mood. Baru diputusin pacar, kata adeknya—Lola, jadi semuanya dilakuin sendiri, bukan berdua lagi. Sang kakak sulung—Rinto, sampai nangis bahagia karena Rin berubah jadi makhluk mandiri. Dalam hati, Rinto berharap adik keduanya jadi jomblo ngenes selamanya.

Okay, balik lagi ke penderitaan Rin ditengah-tengah kerumunan mobil.

Mobilnya belum jalan juga. Tetap stay on the spot selama sepuluh menit lebih berturut-turut tanpa jeda. Rin bisa gila—belum lagi ancaman ia bakal telat sampai untuk proposal kerja. Seperti kata pepatah, _First impression is everything_ dan jika ia telat, bisa-bisa lamaran kerjanya ditolak.

Rin mencuri pandang kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak dijok penumpang. Mau tidak mau, ia merasa tergoda untuk memainkannya, meski sebentar. Setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk membunuh waktu dan menghapus foto-foto _mantan _pacarnya dan dirinya disosial media.

Dengar-dengar, mantan pacarnya sudah mendapat pacar baru. Padahal mereka baru putus kemaren dipagar depan rumah Rin, deket got. Katanya mereka udah gak cocok lagi. Ia butuh ruang. Alasan-alasan tidak masuk akal yang pastinya memiliki artian _aku udah ketemu cewe baru and she is sexier than you. _Rin mengerti, ia langsung menangkap maksud dari sang (mantan) pacar dan menyetujui.

Malamnya, ia curhat didalam pelukan _Rinto-nii_.

Mengabaikan larangan memainkan hape dari ibunya dan Rinto-nii, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai ponselnya dan ia mengetik password untuk mengakses hapenya. Wallpaper foto Rin dan si pacar berambut biru anonymous terpampang dilayar seketika. Bego. Kaito bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah pacaran jika tahu sakitnya tuh bukan _disini_ tetapi disuatu tempat yang dekat tetapi tidak bisa dijangkau.

Jujur saja, ia masih, well, sayang sama dia. Si biru itu tapi ah.. lupakan. Cinta itu memang rumit. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bakal move on.. mungkin.

Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa move on jika kenangan-kenangan akan waktu-waktu bittersweet yang mereka bagi bersama itu mengimpitnya dari sana-sini?

Macet itu emang kayak cinta satu pihak. Mobil warna-warni seperti kenangan mereka yang penuh warna berada disekelilingnya terlalu dekat. Rin enggak bisa move on. _Caught in the spur of moment_.

_Cliche_ banget, pikir Rin. Tapi patah-hati selalu bikin orang jadi rada-rada _cliche_.

Ia mematikan hapenya dan membawanya ke jok penumpang ketika hapenya yang unyu-unyu dengan gantungan buah jeruk terbang melesat didepan matanya.

Tubuh Rin terdorong kedepan.

Ia kehilangan kendali terhadap setirnya. Mata birunya melebar sementara pupir matanya mengecil. Dalam kepanikannya, ia menginjak rem, apa saja yang penting dia selamat dan bunyi mobil direm tidak pernah terdengar sekeras itu sebelumnya.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sedekat itu dengan kematian.

_Maafin Rin, Rinto-nii, mama. Rin janji gak bakal main hp pas lagi nyetir_.

Rin memejamkan matanya didetik terakhir tanpa dikomando. Tubuhnya terbanting kembali ke belakang dan mobilnya berhenti. Semua guncangan itu berhenti.

Yang terdengar hanya detak jantung Rin yang tidak stabil dan napasnya yang memburu.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Syukurlah. Demi tuhan. Ia masih _hidup_. Tangan-tangannya bergerak bebas, meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya dan syukurlah, ia tidak menemukan luka serius. Hanya luka kecil dipipi. Tidak masalah, lagipula tidak sakit. Terima kasih Sabuk Pengaman, jasamu tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

Barulah ia mengecek keadaan sekeliling. Semuanya baik-baik saj—tunggu sebentar, hp unyu-unyu kesayangannya _rusak_. Screennya retak dibagian tengah—kayak hatinya, retak cuma lebih parah. Hatinya serasa remuk, karena diputusin pacarnya maupun fakta bahwa hape unyu-unyunya rusak. Gantungan orange kesayangannya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat.

Dan Rin perlahan-lahan mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. _Sebuah mobil telah menabraknya dari belakang_. Apa orang itu gak bisa lihat mobil gede gini? Ha? GAK BISA LIAT?! LU BUTA? Untung dia nggak kenapa-napa, masih banyak dosa yang belum ditebus soalnya.

Rin bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang bego yang telah menabraknya.

Ia melirik kaca spion.

Mobil sialan.

* * *

Kaki mulus milik Rin yang memakai high heels keluar dari mobil diikuti kaki lainnya dan akhirnya Rin sudah berada diluar—ditengah jalan tol memakai baju formal yang kelihatan casual karena penampilannya yang terlalu berantakan.

Matanya bergerak mengamati sekeliling dan terhenti pada mobil _porsche_—Rin gak peduli, mau yang nabrak porsche kek, mercedes kek, pokoknya dianggak terima mobilnya diperlakukan semena-mena—yang penyok dibagian depan. Tanpa banyak omong, Rin dengan _deathglare_ yang sanggup membuat kucing garong lari terbirit-birit, berjalan menuju mobil porsche goblok yang gak bisa nyetir itu.

_Nah lo, gak bisa larikan, _pikir Rin. Yah jelas, macetnya parah begini.

Rin mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras dan perlahan, kaca mobil menurun, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki—oke, ehem, dia ganteng tapi camkan baik-baik, Rin _tidak_ tertarik—diusia 20-an dengan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat hati seorang gadis yang terbuat dari baja sekalipun meleleh. Oke, author mulai melenceng dari tujuan awal.

"Woy," Rin mendelik kearahnya disertai dengan nada suara mematikan yang diwarisi para Kagami turun-temurun, bodo amat tentang tata-krama, "Lu—" Iye, mampus lu, "—bisa nyetir gak sih?!" hajar terus.

Seorang Rin Kagami tidak akan kalah dengan orang kaya tengik—sekaligus ganteng —ini.

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu hanya menatap Rin, "Bisa." Katanya kalem.

Rin diam-diam mempunyai hasrat tersembunyi untuk membunuh siapa-pun-ini-yang-punya-senyum-me—stop, cukup sampai disitu.

"Gue gak mau tahu, pokoknya tuh mobil yang lu udah rusakin dan penyokin harus diganti." Desis Rin dengan kemarahan yang membara. _First impression_ tidaklah penting sekarang.

Si blonde itu hanya tersenyum, "Ok." Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan membuka risletingnya.

Rin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Seperti pikiran orang pada umumnya, ia hanya bisa mikir, 'Gitu doang? Tidak ada bantahan?'

Ketika tangannya kembali dari tas itu, terdapat uang kertas berwarna pink yang cukup tebal didalam genggamannya, "Segini cukup?" tanya si blonde.

_The table has been turned_. Rin nelan ludah lalu kepalanya mengangguk sedikit. Kenapa situasinya berubah drastis? Seharusnyakan Rin yang marah-marah dan si blonde ini yang ketakukan, kenapa justru si blonde tolol ini yang tenang-tenang saja? Jujur saja, lidah Rin terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Nih, lain kali jangan marah-marah ya, De." Ujar si pemuda sembari menyodorkan uang yang menguarkan bau khas uang baru keluar dari atm.

Tunggu sebentar, _De_ katanya?! Emang dia kelihatan kayak anak kecil? Sori ya, Rin itu udah 20 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi. Memang penampilan fisik Rin mirip anak 16 tahun tapi Rin berani jamin, dia itu 20. Sumpah deh. Rin bertambah kesal. Senyum paksa langsung terbentuk diwajahnya, "Maaf ya, kak, tapi aku itu udah umur 20 tahun jadi bukan adek lagi. Ngerti?"

"Tapi adek, kakak tuh udah umur 24." Si cowo blonde menyeringai kearahnya. Rin ingin menggampar wajahnya. Lho, tetapi semenjak kapan mereka jadi kakak adik?

(Rinto-nii dibelahan kota lain moodnya langsung down, maklum, sister complex).

"Oh gitu ya," ucap Rin dengan keramahan yang dipaksakan sementara dark-aura disekelilingnya bertambah pekat, "Lain kali, kalau nyetir yang bener ya supaya gak nabrak-nabrak?"

"Iya, adek. Akan kakak ingat." Si cowo blonde menggenggam erat tangan Rin yang entah sejak kapan dipegang dan meletakkan uang yang bernilai sekitar 2 juta ditelapak tangan nya. Tak lupa, tangannya ditepok-tepok sama si cowo blonde dengan senyum yang sama pekatnya dengan Rin.

"Iya, thanks."Sebenarnya, kalau mau jujur, Rin belum puas marahin si cowo blonde namun mau bagaimana lagi, si cowo punya EQ yang melampaui EQ Rin, kalo bisa Rin mau adu EQ sama si cowo blonde.

Mobil dibelakang si cowo blonde membunyikan klakson mobil.

"Oke, um." Rin memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari kaki kiri ke kanan, "Tidak ada kata maaf?"

"Maaf." Kata si cowo blonde lalu ia nyengir—_ohmygod_, dia _cute_ banget, "Sepertinya aku lupa karena kamu terlalu cantik. You make me breathless, babe." Lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. Bagus, dia sedang _flirting_ sekarang, tapi camkan baik-baik sekali lagi, Rin tidak tertarik. Sama sekali.

Namun sepertinya reaksi Rin terhadap godaan itu membuktikan hal sebaliknya. Bukti rona merah dikedua pipi Rin sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia sebenarnya, jauh jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tertarik terhadap si cowo blonde tanpa nama, "Tersera—"

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar sekali lagi.

Rupanya mereka telah menyebabkan kemacetan. Tanpa sempat berkata lebih banyak, Rin segera berlari menuju mobil honda jazznya yang menunggu dengan sabar tetapi malang nasib Rin, hak sepatunya patah ditengah jalan. Ia bersumpah ia mendengar tawa tertahan si cowo blonde dari kejauhan.

Ia segera bangkit setelah memungut hak sepatunya dan berlari dengan pincang kearah mobil silvernya yang tersayang tanpa peduli pendapat orang-orang apalagi si cowo blonde mengenai dirinya yang berantakan, jalannya pincang dan oh well, whatever.

Mesin mobil langsung dinyalakan tanpa sempat memastikan keadaan kendaraan tersebut, yang penting ia segera bebas dari hujanan klakson-klakson yang terdengar menuduh karena telah _flirting_—maksudnya berdebat ditengah jalan tol dengan lelaki tidak dikenal. Baru saja gadis bersurai pirang itu meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas setir, mobil porsche putih itu sudah melaju melewatinya dilajur kiri.

"Kurang ajar."

* * *

Gedung perusahaan Kagamine yang besar membuat Rin merasa kecil seperti semut rangrang yang sering ia jaili bersama Lola dirumah. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan berantakan serta satu sepatu high heel dan satunya lagi yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi flat shoe, Rin sama sekali tidak pede.

Rin sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap First Impression. Paling juga dia tidak diterima bekerja. Rapi? nggak. Sexy? apalagi. Cakep? Kayaknya nggak deh.. Ia terpikir untuk pulang saja dan nonton spongebob bersama adiknya tetapi ia sudah datang sejauh ini, masa mau mundur sekarang?

Ah, paling tidak ia bisa mengganti sepatu high heels 15 inchnya dengan sepatu kets agar lebih nyaman. Semoga tidak ada yang sadar lagipula ia sudah tidak punya harapan tersisa. Ia mencopot kedua sepatunya dari kakinya dan seperti yang ia duga, kakinya lecet parah.

Setelah sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna putih biru kayak seragam anak smp terpasang dengan benar, Rin meletakkan tangannya diatas gagang pintu. Tarik napas dalem-dalem, lalu ia melangkah masuk.

"Nyari Kagamine-san." Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu lirih. Kedua matanya sibuk mengamati cewe meja resepsionis yang sedang mencari file-file entah apa dikomputer. Bulu mata yang lentik, make-up tebal, baju rapi. Rin kalah telak.

"Udah buat janji bertemu sama Kagamine-sannya, mbak?" tanya si cewe meja resepsionis tanpa menatap Rin.

"Udah. Atas nama Rin Kagami." Jawabnya sambil menggigit bibir. Serius, dia pengen mundur saja sekarang. Kegalauan hatinya saat ini tiada bandingannya dengan penderitaan orang baru putus, tapi mungkin si Rin cuma lagi lebay aja saking galaunya.

"Oh iya," ia mengangguk, "mari saya antar ke ruangan Kagamine-san." Lalu si cewe meja resepsionis memberikan tatapan sinis alias _bitch stare_. Tatapan yang menghakimi dari atas ke bawah dengan satu alis terangkat. Tatapannya terhenti pada sepatu ketsnya yang tampak kontras dengan penampilan formalnya tetapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Paling nanti pas jam istirahat kantor, ia akan bergossip ria sama rekan kerjanya.

Rin pengen coba ikutan ngasih dia bitch stare ala film _mean girls_ juga, tapi saking malunya, dia cuma bisa memaksakan sebuah senyum. Lagian Rin itu emang dasarnya punya mata besar biru ala lolita jadi susah ngasih tatapan sinis. Pasti malah dikira bercanda. Apalagi pas masih pacaran sama si Kaito, dia stres melulu abis pacarnya gak bisa ngertiin dia:

"_Kaito," ujar Rin dua rius, "Aku lebih cinta sama jeruk daripada kamu."_

_Padahal si Rin serius, infintirius malah, tapi si Kaito malah nanggepin dia dengan candaan, "Pasti jeruk itu nama samaran buat akukan, sayang?" _

_Rin facepalmed. Idih, jeruk sama dia disamain? Jangan mimpi, Kaito._

"Ini ruang Kagamine-san," Gadis berambut biru itu nyeletuk tiba-tiba. Dari sudut matanya, Rin menangkap nama yang tertulis di_tagname_nya. _Ring Suzune. _

"Ah um." Gagap Rin, "makasih Suzune-san—." Tadinya ia ingin menambahkan, _temenin masuk dong, saya nggak berani. _Tapi takut dikirain cupu dan setiap tanggal 21 April dilapangan sekolah, Rin sudah berjanji didepan tiang bendera dan saksinya adalah seluruh murid serta guru disekolahnya, bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kartini dan menurunkan martabat perempuan. Ia berjanji akan menjunjung tinggi kaumnya dan membuktikan kepada para pria bahwa wanita juga bisa koprol dan b-boy—ok, sisanya tidak penting. Abaikan.

Sekarang Rin sebatang kara dikoridor dingin yang tidak berpenghuni. Ring sudah lama meninggalkannya namun Rin tidak sadar lantaran asik berpidato mental kepada dirinya sendiri, itung-itung _pep talk_ sebelum masuk ke sarang ular. Gimana kalo Kagamine-san itu pedofil umur 99 tahun? Terus Rin diapa-apain? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Tetapi sebagai perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi persamaan derajat antara kaum adam dan hawa, Rin akan apa-apain balik kalo dia diapa-apain. _Bring it on_.

Kepalan tangannya mengetuk pintu lebar dihadapannya sementara mulutnya sibuk memanjatkan doa. Semoga manjur, amin. Semoga bukan pedofil yang berada dibalik pintu ini, amin.

"Masuk." Dari suaranya sih, kedengeran ganteng.

Rin mendorong gagang pintu yang berlawanan dengan gravitasi itu kearah bawah dengan napas tertahan—semoga pintunya karatan, amin—lagu dramatis versi sinetron memenuhi udara yang diselipi dengan doa-doa absurd Rin.

Siapakah pria beruntung yang berada dibalik pintu ini?

Mata Rin membelalak lebar.

Mari kita sambut, Len Kagamine, CEO perusahan Kagamine yang tengah berkembang pesat! Atau dalam bahasa Rin Kagami:

"—LU KAN COWO BLONDE BEGO YANG GAK BISA NYETIR DENGAN SENYUM MENAWAN YANG BISA MEMBUAT HATI GADIS-GADIS MUDA MELELEH KECUALI GUE!"

Terkadang realita adalah ironi.

Cowo blonde bego sekalipun bisa menjadi CEO perusahaan.

Rin menepuk telapak tangannya diatas mulut, oh sial. Dia seorang CEO, Rin! Jaga ucapanmu.

"Maap, maksud gue, eh maksud aku, eh saya maksudnya, anda tidak bego. Hari ini hari kebalikan, seperti kata spongebob dalam episode terakhir —" ketahuan deh suka nonton spongebob, gak elit banget, "dan um, bego itu artinya jenius. Maksud saya bodoh bukan bego,"

_Kagamine-san _menatapnya dengan kilat nakal dimatanya. Kacamatanya memantulkan sinar matahari dari jendela layaknya film-film dimana seorang boss berdiri membelakangi matahari. Sekarang cowo blonde itu telah berubah menjadi Kagamine-san. Dia kelihatan... kayak cowo playboy difilm-film mafia.

Kagamine-san berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Begitu, jadi—" nada TOP SECRET gaya agen-agen FBI dan CIA terdengar, "ada urusan apa anda kemari?" ia berjalan kearah Rin. Bahkan langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu ruangan tersebut terdengar resmi.

Otak Rin sudah membunyikan alarm **warning**; _dia mau ngerape gue, dia bakal ngerape gue, mampus gue, nanti gue rape balik dia kalo dia berani macem-macem._ Otaknya yang kebanyakan nonton film mulai _replay_ kasus-kasus pelecehan oleh para bos dikantor.

"Uh Interview?" gumam Rin. Buku-buku tangannya memutih lantaran mencengkeram rok hitamnya terlalu erat. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

Kagamine-san menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan Rin, tangannya terangkat—Rin menundukkan kepalanya—dan pintu dibelakangnya menutup.

Gitu doang.

Dikirain.

"Kalo pintu udah dibuka, ditutup kembali ya."

Gadis dengan mata biru dan berambut honey blonde itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Iya,"

"Saya sudah tahu keahlian kamu jadi sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi." Lha, tau darimana? Jangan main sembarangan nge-stalk orang dong, pikir Rin sementara Kagamine-san melanjutkan ucapannya, "Berhubung kamu bilang saya bego dalam menyetir, pasti keahlian kamu itu nyetirkan?"

Jangan bilang.

"Dan berhubung saya gak bisa nyetir seperti yang kau katakan, " tambah Kagamine-san, "kamu mau jadi supir pribadi saya?"

Sudah Rin duga, emang dia kualat gara-gara gak sopan sama orang yang lebih tua.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka berdua bertemu disertai dengan lagu-lagu lebay dibackground serta bunga-bunga mawar yang muncul entah darimana. Muka close up cowo blonde ternyata ganteng banget. Mirip playboy difilm Spice.

"Jadi?" Kagamine-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi um.." Ekonomi keluarga sedang susah. Harga barang melonjak tinggi sementara lapangan kerja yang tersedia tidak luas. Kuliah belum tentu menjamin masa depan. Tapi supir? Seriously? Buat apa pendidikan tinggi-tinggi kalau dia bakal berprofesi sebagai supir?

Kenapa Rin ditawarin jadi supir kalau dia bisa jadi sekretaris?

Jawaban, cowo blonde lagi balas dendam.

"Tenang, gajinya lumayan kok. Uang makan juga dapet."

Gaji lumayan, uang makan juga dapet. Kalo sehari gak makan berarti dia bisa nabung.

"Jadi supir itu enak lho, apalagi kalo majikannya ganteng kayak gue." Dia bilang 'gue'.

"Busana juga bebas, yang penting sopan."

Oke juga sih, bisa pakai sepatu kets dan kaos kelebaran punya Rinto-nii plus Jeans robek-robek.

"Jadi gimana?" Senyum cowo blonde dari detik ke detik, semakin menawan. Ia meletakkan lengannya disamping kanan Rin, membatasi ruang gerak Rin namun tampaknya ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Rin akhirnya terpancing.

"Aku mau!" serunya dengan semangat 2014.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Oke, peraturan pertama."

Rin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Si lawan bicara tersenyum nakal.

"Panggil aku _Master Len_."

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan.

Rin merosot diatas sofa ruang tengah.

Lola muncul entah darimana sambil membawa sepiring jeruk goreng, "Gimana nee-san?"

"Lancar." senyum Rin terlihat sangat cemerlang.

"Gak ada hambatan apapun?"

"Banyak, tapi bukan Rin-nee namanya kalo gak bisa mengatasi masalah." Rin memamerkan senyum deretan gigi putih bersih bersinar tanpa cahaya lampu lalu ia membusungkan dadanya yang tidak bisa dibanggakan itu dengan bangga.

Lola ngelirik mobil honda jazz silver yang bempernya udah penyok parah yang sedang istirahat ditempat parkir rumah mereka, "Okay.. Um.. Rin-nee diterima jadi apa?"

"Supir CEO perusahaan Kagamine."

Tawa Lola meledak tanpa bisa dicegah.

* * *

.

.

.

"RINTO-NII, MASA RIN-NEE JADI SUPIR!"

.

.

**a/n **terinspirasi dari cici saya yang suka nyari gara-gara dijalanan. Biasanya dia bakal sibuk ngomel-ngomel sementara saya diem-diem aja dibangku penumpang.

Saya tidak melakukan research apapun tentang jabatan-jabatan dalam perusahaan, maapin saya ya, saya juga, kalo mau jujur, gak tau CEO itu apa, yang jelas saya cuma tau Bill Gates itu CEO microsoft hehehe#plak dan plus, saya gak tau gimana cara bicara formal. Sumpah. Itu aja ngasal bukan berarti ceritanya ngasal lho cuma saya bingung aja gimana cara bicara formal.

EQ : Emotional Quotation kalo gak salah. IQ itu untuk kemampuan otak sementara EQ itu untuk mengatur emosi. Biasanya orang yang memiliki EQ tinggi lebih sukses? Kalo gak salah.

Cliche : Kayaknya mirip sama lebay atau mainstream.

Pep talk : semacam briefing? Semacam kata-kata sebelum memulai pekerjaan agar lebih semangat?

Flirting : Gombal

Ok, thanks yang udah membaca sampe akhir dan yah, um, ada yang bersedia untuk review? Maaf, alur ceritanya kecepatan apalagi pas tabrak scenenya. Itu jelek banget. Saya jarang baca cerita soalnya tapi kadang saya baca kok:3


	2. Chapter 1 - Pagi Pertama

Kedua mata biru Lola sibuk ngelirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dan ke samping dan pokoknya, intinya, kesekeliling. Nulis gitu doang susah banget dah. Dan okay, dia bukan sedang dalam proses menyontek lembar jawaban teman disamping. Anak cerdas seperti Lola tidak akan nyontek.

Tidak akan pernah.

Lola emang cerdas. Dia bisa dibilang populer. Kejelekannya? dia lola banget alias loading lama, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang namanya begitu, anaknya juga begitu. Dia juga iseng—banget. Guru sampe dinangisin. Emang parah sih, but the _past is the past_. Yang penting udah baikan.

Eh, bentar. Kayaknya belom deh.. tapi perasaan udah.

Tetapi satu hal yang Lola paling nggak bisa lakuin adalah.. Berbohong dan situasinya sedang mendesak untuk melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral satu ini, namun dia nggak bisa. Dia nggak tega dirinya masuk neraka.

"Mama sakit," ucapnya perlahan sambil nunduk, "..parah." tambahnya dengan suara tercekat.

Ibu guru menatapnya dengan ekspresi iba, "Oh, maaf ibu nggak tau—"

Lola langsung masang tampang memelas, "Nggak papa kok."

"Jadi siapa yang ngebiayain—?" kalimat gantung itu sudah cukup. Lola cepat tanggap meskipun ada waktu 30 detik jeda didalam kelas. Biasa, diakan _lola_.

"Kakak saya." Ia berharap sepenuh hatinya agar sang guru berhenti bertanya-tanya. Emang tuh guru satu kepo banget.

"Oh,emangnya kakakmu kerja apa?"

Shit.

Ini nih pertanyaan yang ia hindari sedari tadi. Bukan apa-apa cuma, mau dikemanain mukanya kalau satu kelas tahu apa pekerjaan kakaknya?

Lola mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu ia harus jujur meskipun kenyataan itu amat sangat menyakitkan.

Suaranya sudah ia usahakan sekecil-kecilnya tetapi keheningan total didalam kelas membuat kerja kerasnya sia-sia, "..Supir."

Entah kenapa, suaranya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"—angkot!" dari seberang ruangan, suara lain ikut nyeletuk.

Satu kelas berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

Lola bersumpah ia akan nangisin ibu guru yang keponya kelewatan.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **– Pagi Pertama

* * *

Kayaknya Rin Kagami autis.

Itu yang Len simpulkan begitu ia membaca profil rin yang err.. beda dari yang lain.

_**Nama **__Rin Kagamine_

_**Hobi **__ngecat rumah, membaca, menggambar, nonton dan hidup._

_**Cita-cita**__ tim sepak bola cewe dengan saya sebagai kaptennya bisa masuk piala dunia, bisa nangkep buronan terus kaya mendadak dll_

Dan masih banyak hal absurd lain yang Rin tulis dibiografinya_. _

Jadi Len nggak heran ngeliat Rin pagi-pagi buta udah bermesraan sama mobil porschenya yang tercinta.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Pagi-pagi subuh Rin sudah bangun dengan semangat 2014, bukan '45. Sudah saatnya move on, jangan terpaku sama zaman kemerdekaan _bung_. Sekarang zaman udah modern_, bro._

Ketika matahari baru mengintip sedikit dari balik bukit, Rin udah mangkal ditempat pemberhentian bajaj dengan tangan yang sibuk ngotak-ngatik henpon Rinto-nii berhubung henpon miliknya rusak. Honda jazz kesayangannya ditinggal digarasi rumah karena rusak parah. Singkat cerita, Rin sedang melakukan kegiatan amal dengan naik angkutan umum.

Sekaligus membasmi video-video _illegal_ milik kakaknya.

"Kalo ke PIC berapa bang?" tanya Rin kepada si supir bajaj sembari merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Aduh neng, kan bajaj gak boleh masuk kawasan situ." Ucap si abang bajaj penuh penyesalan, "Jadi saya cuma bisa nganterin sampe gerbang, atuh neng."

Rin mengangguk, "Ya udah, berapa bang?"

Si abang nyengir kuda, "40 ribu."

Senyum Rin langsung sirna dari wajahnya.

* * *

Len menguap dan merenggangkan tangannya. Air mata yang berkilau dibawah terpaan cahaya pagi disudut mata, rambut pirang yang berantakan dan muka setengah sadar ala orang baru bangun tidur. Ditambah lagi dengan sentuhan tidak pake baju atasan yang menambah daya tarik Len sebagai seorang _seme_ sejati.

Keren abis.

Ia menoleh ke kiri. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kerja masuk jam 8. Udahlah, bobo lagi aja. Tadi sampe mana ya mimpinya—_cliff hanger_nya kerasa banget tuh. Bikin frustrasi, siapa sih yang berani bangunin dia sepagi ini?

Jawabannya berada dibalik pagar.

Tepatnya dibalik pagar rumah Len yang menjulang tinggi, Rin sedang mengetuk sekaligus mengutuk si pemilik rumah. Mulai dari, "MASTER LEN! RINNYBUNNY-CHAN UDAH DIDEPAN RUMAH NIH~!" sampai, "WOI GUE SUMPAHIN LU MIMPI _SETAN _!"

Suara toanya membahana diudara pagi yang menggigit.

Oh iya, itu nama—_rinnybunny-chan_, bukan Rin yang bikin. Sumpah demi tuhan. Kata Len kemaren diruangannya begini, "Rin, kan nggak enak tuh kalo bicara formal antar sesama—" antar sesama gigi lu, "Jadi kita pake panggilan sayang aja ya? Gimana kalo panggilan buat _kamu_ itu Rinnybunny-chan?" Gara-gara takut dipecat, Rin ngangguk aja dan sekarang dia nyesel. Banget. Bahkan Kata-kata tidak bisa melukiskan penyesalan Rin. Emang bener banget tuh _quote_—_penyesalan selalu datang terakhir_.

Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sekali lagi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Teriakan _super explosion maut to the max immune_ Rin, "LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOOOOR—" Lagu soundtrack frozen berkumandang diseluruh penjuru kompleks dan semuanya pada _nosebleed_ lewat telinga.

Bukannya Len yang membuka pintu, justru tetangga sebelah yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, membuka pintunya dan dengan senyum paksa yang mampu membuat profesor pasta gigi pepsodent marah, berkata, "Adek, bisa diam tidaaaaak?"

Dan saat itu pula Rin ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahwa dia itu 20 tahun.

Rin malah pura-pura jadi anak kecil sok innocent, siapa tau kalau dia menjelma menjadi anak kecil sok polos si tante kelebihan makeup itu maafin dia, "Iya, tante tapi kak Len gak mau bukain pintu.."

"Oh.. tapi jangan panggil tante ya dek, panggil kakak aja soalnya kakak baru 21 tahun, " Buset, mukanya tua banget, "Kalo mau _Len-kun_ keluar—" kok sok akrab gitu? Jangan-jangan oba-san ini pacarnya Len? "tinggal teriak 'pisang goreng!' nanti dia pasti keluar."

"Iya tant—kakak."

Lalu pintu rumah tetangga sebelah menutup dan Rin kembali beraksi dengan taktik gerilyanya yang baru—menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"PISANG GORENG! DIJUAL SATU SERI—"

Pagarnya langsung terbuka secara otomatis dan seriusan, Rin tidak menyangka Len akan keluar dari rumah ¼ telanjang. Cuma boxer yang menutupi tubuh coret_sexy_coret Len, bagian atasnya.. well. Six packsnya lumayan (baca: _downright sensual_).

"Ah um.. Rin? Kamu beralih profesi jadi penjual pisang?" Len mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bukan. LEN—"

"Master Len." Ucapnya membetulkan seraya diam-diam meneliti Rin dari atas ke bawah. Baju kelebaran berwarna-warni bekas cat yang mulai melorot, memperlihatkan sebelah bahunya—tali branya warna pink by the way—dan rambut pirang sedada yang diikat asal-asalan dengan pita putih serta celana jeans robek-robek. Bagus banget, mau kerja apa ngamen nih cewek?

Tapi lucu juga sih.

"Master Len lama sih ngebuka pintunya jadi Rinnybunny-chan terpaksa bohong deh." Rin sampe improvisasi dengan cemberut segala padahal kalau kata-katanya ditranslate, artinya begini, "Abis lu lama, masih minta pisang lagi terus sok mamerin six packs yang terlalu sexy itu—"

"Ya udah." Len tersenyum penuh pengertian sementara pagar dibelakang mereka menutup dengan suara kencang secara otomatis, "Sebagai hukumannya Rinnybunny-chan harus bilang begini ke master Len." Lanjutnya dengan tampang _horror sweet_ lalu ia menyodorkan kertas kecil berisi satu kalimat.

Rin menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung kemudian ia membacanya dalam hati. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lalu membulat seketika. Kira-kira apa yang tertulis diatas kertas keramat itu?

"Hah?" ia mendongak menatap Len dengan tatapan memelas, "Serius?"

"Iya."

Berusaha menelan rasa malu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Rin bergumam dengan volume terkecil sembari menundukkan kepala. Apa aja yang penting jangan sambil ngeliatin Len.

"_RINNYBUNNY-CHAN CAYANK MASTER LEN CELALU_."

Len tertawa kecil sementara Rin berusaha untuk menahan rona merah yang mulai merambat ke pipi.

* * *

"Kuda poni lompat naik turun diatas kuda poni yay!" Rin melakukan sebuah putaran 360 derajat, nada lagunya memang aneh tapi _catchy_ walaupun liriknya nggak jelas—bayangin aja lagu _Shake It Off_nya _Taylor Swift_. Spons terdapat didalam genggaman tangan kanannya sementara tangannya yang lain megang selang air, menciptakan busa dan percikan air bertebaran dimana-mana selagi ia melakukan putaran.

"Eh mobil porsche, menurutmu nama yang cocok itu apa? Poci?" gumam Rin sambil menyiram moncong mobil.

Rin dikacangin mobil Porsche.

Tapi, _swag, hipster, yolo._ Rin mah bodo amat, "Kalo mobilku dirumah tadinya namanya Jony, tapi diakan cewe jadi namanya diganti deh. _Zennie_. Kerenkan? Iya, emang mobilnya Honda Jazz tapi ya dia tuh lebih suka denger musik Rock. Emang ironis. Band fav dia itu WeTheKings kalo nggak Simple Plan. Nirvana juga suka padahal itu lagu 90's, kata si Zen bilang '_classic sista!_' tapikan dia nggak suka musik klasik, iyakan? Masa nuduh Nirvana itu musik klasik?" celotehnya ria tanpa menyadari kehadiran musuh berdarah merah dibelakangnya yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"—Kamu itu cowo atau cewe, Poci? Apa namamu Mochi aja, kan warnanya putih? Tapikan kamu gak bulet ya bentuknya? Kalo _castella_kan kuenya panjang? Kuenya enak deh. Apa namamu Motella aja? Eh tapi kayak motel.. Ah gelap." Ujarnya sambil mencuci mobil Len menggunakan spons.

Ia berjingkat, menumpukan berat badannnya pada tumit kakinya untuk mencapai atap mobil porsche, "Tapikan pemilikmu namanya Len, arghh.. Malen? Jangan deh.. Molen? Kayak pisang.." ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Gimana ya?" Pertanyaan _rhetorical_nya dijawab oleh orang terakhir yang Rin inginkan.

"Rin, kondisi psikologis lu sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Rin terlompat kaget begitu mendengar suara Len yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terpeleset. Genggamannya terhadap selang air lepas dan Rin bersiap-siap untuk menerima hantaman keras dengan cara menutup matanya. Orang-orang memang selalu mempunyai persepsi—tutuplah matamu dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Pada akhirnya, rasa sakit tetap terasa. Perih.

Kayaknya tulang ekor Rin patah.

Tetapi ia tetap memaksakan matanya untuk membuka dan memperlihatkan tanda 'peace' kepada Len dengan dua jari diangkat membentuk V yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Lu nggak kenapa-napa?" Tau-tau Len sudah disamping Rin, berjongkok dengan tatapan cemas. Ya iyalah, dia pasti khawatir. Kalau ada orang mati dirumahnyakan nggak lucu, mau bilang apa dia ke polisi? _("Iya, dia ngajak ngobrol mobil saya. Sarapkan? terus karena mobil saya gak tanggepin, saya jawab aja pertanyaannya. Eh dia kaget, mungkin gara-gara suara saya terlalu kece, terus kepeleset terus mati. Sumpah demi tuhan itu bukan salah saya!"_).

"Nggak, cuma kepeleset doang." Jawab Rin, sepertinya sakit dibagian belakangnya tidak terlalu terasa lagi, "Len.. tapi baju gue basah hehehe." Lalu gadis bersurai honey blonde itu tersenyum lebar kepada sang pemuda disampingnya. Kepala dimiringkan dengan anak rambut yang berjatuhan, bibir melengkung membentuk seulas senyum dan Len tersenyum balik diantara air yang mengalir dari selang dan matahari yang bersinar semakin terik sementara waktu berlalu sayup-sayup dikejauhan karena waktu terasa sangat jauh jauh dan jauh.

Seakan-akan mereka tidak tersentuh waktu.

* * *

Len sudah siap pergi bekerja. Seragam kerja lengkap, dari atas ke bawah. Tas kerja berisi uang milyaran dolar juga hadir. Lain halnya dengan Rin, baju yang ia kenakan adalah kaos Len yang kedodoran—okay, pikiran rate m alert! _Baju len wangi banget,... kayak len_—dan celana jeans yang harus dipegangin kuat-kuat supaya nggak melorot. Rin terlihat nyaris tenggelam dalam baju-baju milik Len.

"Ayo, Rinny." Len mengangkat tas kerja berwarna hitamnya.

"Siip bos." Rin berseru dengan nada menghormat dan berjalan maju, kedua tangannya dimasukin kedalam saku, sok keren padahal ia sedang menahan celana yang sedang berada diambang kemelorotan.

Setelah perjuangan panjang penuh tumpah keringat, Rin akhirnya berhasil duduk dijok mobil seorang supir tanpa memelorotkan celana seinci pun. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman supaya aman, bebas dari marabahaya dan jalanan lancar. Sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobil, Rin berbisik dengan pelan, "Mohon doanya ya _Mochatella_." Tau deh itu nama dapet darimana, mobil porschenya sihLen hanya tersenyum simpul, "Doa buat apaan?"

Rin memundurkan mobilnya, keluar dari tempat parkir dan melaju dijalanan kompleks yang sepi, "Supaya gak macet."

"Terus apaan lagi tuh Mochatella?"

"Nama mobil Master." Katanya, tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan. Mau muka Len seganteng apapun, ia tidak akan berpaling dari pemandangan depan, tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Dasar setan kecil, muka jelekin dikit kek.

Seringai setan Len berkembang secara pesat, "Emangnya lu udah gue kasih izin buat ngasih dia nama?" tanyanya.

Rin terdiam, bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Len SDFO—_Shut da fuq up_. Emang sih, suaranya husky dan deep kayak gonggongan anjing husky tapi kalau didengerin lama-lamakan bosen juga. Bayangin aja dengerin lagu Distant Fieldsnya Miku Hatsune, suaranya memang menghanyutkan tapi coba dengerin selama 24/7 nonstop. Mabok sih iya.

Jangan salah paham. Memang Rin nggak dengerin suaranya Len selama _twenty-four-seven_ namun suaranya menghantui benak Rin hampir setiap waktu. _Sepertinya aku lupa karena kamu terlalu cantik. _Terus kebayang muka Len pas ngomong begitu, belom lagi imajinasi tinggi Rin yang lebay banget. Dibackgroundnya ada hati dan bunga-bunga bangke (seperti kata spongebob: _Imaginatiooon!_ Lalu pelangi muncul dihadapannya. Inget gak episode yang itu? Kece bangetkan?). _You make me breathless babe. _Rin meleleh ditempat. Lalu peristiwa itu direplay melulu. Kadang dipause juga untuk mencerna perkataan Len soalnya penuh makna, berarti, dan dalem banget artinya.

"Belom sih, tapikan kasihan kalau dibiarin tanpa nama. Sumpa deh lu parah banget, pasti lu ngga ngasih cukup kasih sayang buat Mochatella. Pantes aja dia caper banget." Jawab Rin, mengutarakan ucapan yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan dan faktual.

Len mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata disipitkan. _Mobilnya dibilang caper. _

"Caper?" suaranya terdengar skeptikal namun Rin tidak cukup peka.

"Iya," respon Rin tanpa ragu, "kayak pemiliknya."

"Gue? Caper?" nada yang digunakan Len sudah cukup untuk dimengerti oleh orang-orang normal bahwa ia merasa terhina tetapi amat sangat disayangkan, Rin bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" pake nanya lagi.

Len merasa terluka oleh kata-kata Rin tapi bukan Len namanya kalau tidak bisa mengubah hinaan jadi gombalan, "Akukan cuma caper sama kamu, _rinnybunny_ku _tercayank_, emangnya gak boleh?" Sembari tersenyum sok seksi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin, lengannya diletakkan diatas konsol mobil untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya sementara Rin mencoba melebarkan jarak diantara mereka. Bahaya woy.

Rin menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur. _Len pasti sedang mempermainkan dirinya_. Bos-bos gantengkan selalu begitu. Cewe-cewe cakep bertebaran dimana-mana. ".. A-a.." Rin membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang berhasil keluar sehingga ia mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Sialan, biasanya ia tidak bakal bereaksi seperti ini dan berdasarkan hukum Newton III—aksi reaksi, seharusnya ia tidak menanggapi gombalan Len kayak begini, mana martabatnya sebagai perempuan ya tuhan. Maafkan Rin, RA Kartini. Maafkan dia karena telah gagal melawan kekuatan gombalan Len yang maha dashyat.

"Udah diem aja lu—" Len memberikan tatapan mengancam kepada Rin, ".._master Len." _

"Nggak baik pake lu-gue, ya Rinny?"

"Iya." Dikira Rin masih balita apa.

Rin memusatkan perhatiannya pada setir mobil sementara Len menyeringai penuh kemenangan yang ditujukan pada gadis disampingnya dan mobil mochatella pun melaju semakin jauh, lancar dijalanan bebas macet menuju tujuan mereka, kantor pusat Kagamine Corp.

.

.

"Rin, hari ini jalanannya lancar ya, kayak hubungan gue sama lu."

"_Master Len_, nggak baik ya ngomong pake gue-lu."

* * *

**a/n **thanks semuanya yang udah favorit, follow dan review. Saya seneng bangetXD author-author FFN baik banget hiks. Emang ini sengaja saya bikin humor ditambah romancenya jadi bukan cerita breakup yang sedih-sedih gitu. Tenang aja, ada pesan moralnya kok:3 walaupun sejauh ini cerita ini rada" autis.

Saya gak tau kenapa Rin nyanyi tentang kuda, anggap aja Rin suka kartun Little Pony. Plus, saya tau hampir semua kosakata yang digunakan tidak baku. Emang sengaja, hehehe. btw, yang bagian awal, scene one dan two itu emang sengaja nggak nyambung sama keseluruhan cerita. Kalo scene two itu emang maksudnya isi dari keseluruhan cerita (len ngeliatin rin bermesraan sama mobil). saya takut kalo chapter ini lebih jelek dari sebelumnya. *sigh* oh iya, dichapter lalu saya sadar kok ada typo, **contohnya : Pupil jadi Pupi**_**r**_. Maaf, itu saya buat malam-malam soalnya..

Satu lagi, Ini cerita multichaps.. okay? Meskipun ga ada kata BERSAMBUNG.. terus lagu-lagu dramatis dibackground kayak sinetron, ini multichapz muehehehehe.

**PIC **singkatan dari Pantai Indah Cryton. Tau PIK dijakarta? Pantai Indah Kapuk, kawasan perumahan elit? Nah ini versi lainnya.

Review saya balas lewat pm, untuk **anonymous reviewer(s)** saya bales disini oke?

**crossmix **_iya makasih banget:D saya juga suka summarynya tapi emang pas liat dalemnya.. eh ancur jadi moral dari cerita ini itu don't judge the story by its summary. Ini series kok:3 sekali lagi makasih udah review dan baca:D_


End file.
